God of Destruction
by The Pen and Crow
Summary: This story takes place after Aizen fights the Gotei 13 and defeats Yamamoto. Pretty much its one of those "this is what i think is going to happen" type stories. My first One Shot.


This story is based on the manga/anime Bleach.

The original story is by Tite Kubo who I thank for making this fantastic series

This is my first Fan fiction so take it easy on me ok

…….enjoy

This story takes place when Head Captain Yamamoto gets thwarted by Aizen in the battle between the Gotei 13 against Aizen. (Chapter 393 Burning Inferno). 

God Of Destruction

Yamamoto falls as Aizen's blade runs though his neck. Toshiro watches in horror as Head Captain Yamamoto Genryusai's head hits the ground. He was shocked both by the pain of losing his left arm and by watching Yamamoto's death; all he could do is watch as the Gotei 13 fell to Aizen's power. Aizen turns to Ichigo and studies him as he too is shaken by the past events."Kurosaki Ichigo, as Yamamoto said you are not part of the Gotei 13 therefore you do not need to be here" He said as he sheathed his zanpakuto. "To put it bluntly, if you leave and get out of my way I will not kill you."

Ichigo stood there griping the handle of his black blade tightly. _I can't believe he defeated them all, _Ichigo thought, _the captains and the Vizards; what IS he?_When he came to fight Aizen his attack did no good and even with his mask he couldn't touch him. Fear struck deep into his heart, fear that he would die here, fear that Kurakura would fall because of him, and fear that he would become IT.

"How sad Kurosaki," said a familiar voice behind him, "I thought you were better than that, to let a guy like Aizen get in your head."It was Uryu clad in his white Quincy uniform standing alongside Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Orihime."Guys," Ichigo yelled alarmed by their presence "Get the hell out of here he's too strong he-,"Ichigo was interrupted by a swift punch to the face by Uryu, "Listen to yourself Ichigo," He said with fury in his voice. "You sound like a coward; did you forget what you are fighting for?"  
"But-,"  
"Either get a hold of yourself and fight or get the fuck out of the way!"Those words hit Ichigo harder than the punch, but how could he expect him to fight alongside his friends if he himself was as much of a danger as the place his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I know you regret what happened in Hueco Mundo, but you just have to move on and forgive yourself, because I know that whatever happened was not your fault Ichigo.""Alright let's go!" Renji shouted out to his comrades then charged forward with the rest of the shouted out "Bankai!" to change his Zanpakuto into a giant serpent made of bones. He swung the giant serpent sword to destroy its target "Your mine!" He a blink of an eye, Aizen was behind him, blade buried into his back."I have severed your spinal cord, you will not be able to fighter from here on out."Aizen said with no hint of emotion in his , Renji fell to the ground helpless with no way to move or fight.

"Byakuya, follow my arrows with your rose pedal," Uryu yelled to the captain readying his bow "Since I haven't seen his shikai yet I should be able to guide you to his direction!"Byakuya nodded and dropped his blade "Bankai!" his Zanpakuto vanished in the earth to summon dozens of blades behind him that shattered into millions of rose fired a barrage of hundreds of arrows at Aizen followed by the rose pedal up his hand, Aizen evoked a chant that created a prism of shields to protect him from the attack "Damn he used Kido!" Byakuya yelled to Uryu.

"I find it amusing that a man from a dead breed of people thinks that he stands a chance against me." Aizen said as the kido shield dissolved."Is talking shit all you can do?" said Kenpachi as he swung his nicked up Zanpakuto at Aizen from behind. Quickly, Aizen ducked and stabed his blade into Kenpachi's stomach. Kenpachi laughed "Do you think that can kill me that easy?" he asked grabbing Aizen's sword arm. "No but this will." Aizen said putting his index finger on Kenpachi's head. Chanting another spell, a beam of light shot out of Aizen's finger and through Kenpachi's head.

His body fell to the ground lifeless along with the others who have fallen in the battle. Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched Zaraki Kenpachi die before his eyes. _Why don't they just run, can't they see it's pointless, _Ichigo thought. Aizen turned to the rest of the group, "Now then all of you watch my Zanpakuto closely as I kill the Quincy and Captain Kuchiki." He announced as he held up his Zanpakuto."No! Look away!" Toshiro cried out desperately. Ichigo closed his eyes shut quickly to hear the sound of blood hit the ground. When he opened his eyes Byakuya and Uryu were laying face down on the ground, each with a stab wound through the chest.

Ichigo's heart raced and pounded like a hammer on stone "Uryu!" He cried out as he rushed to Uryu's side. He rolled his friend over and shook him but to no avail. He felt Uryu's chest, no heartbeat. Tears rolled out of Ichigo's eyes. "Orihime go and heal everyone quick." Rukia said to Orihime as Aizen wiped the blood off his blade. She looked at Orihime to see her eyes wide and mouth wide open."I've deadened her senses she can neither hear nor see you" Aizen said slowly approaching the two "but I can see by your presence that Ulquiorra is dead." He thing Rukia knew Aizen was deadlocked with Ichigo in front of her. "Rukia, take Orihime and get out of here." He said trying to keep Aizen at nodded and grabbed Orihime by the hand and dragged her away from the battlefield. "So you decline the mercy I gave you then?" Aizen asked.

Resolve burned inside Ichigo as hot as the sun "I'm not going to turn my back and let you destroy everything my friends, my family, my city," He said as his sword glowed black, "I will protect them with my life!"The glow became larger and thicker until his whole arm was consumed by the his free hand, Ichigo swiped his hand over his face and conjured his white hollow mask that had two stripes going down glow became even stronger, "Getsuga Tenshou!" He cried releasing the black energy, knocking Aizen through 4 buildings behind him. At an incredible speed, Ichigo charged forward blade ready to strike the fatal blow. Wonderweiss dove in his path to try and stop him, but he sliced straight through, cleaving the arrancar in two. A large ring of light surrounded Ichigo and bound him in place. Aizen appeared before him with a cut across his chest "Well I guess you got stronger since the last time we met Kurosaki Ichigo, but no matter there is no way you can escape this kido." He said wiping the blood from his mouth, "but now its time I ended this and crush the last hope of the soul society."

Ichigo gathered his reiatsu around his body "DON'T FUCKING UNDERESTIMATE ME!" He roared, breaking free from the kido and thrusting his zanpakuto in Aizen's chest."This is the end." He said thrusting it deeper in the wound. Blood soiled Aizen's white coat and Ichigo's black blade. He smiled and looked Ichigo dead in the eye "Your right," He said putting his hand over his face "This is the end."


End file.
